As the promulgation of national laws and regulations relating to restriction of fuel consumption, how to reduce fuel consumption of vehicles has become the problem that many manufacturers try to solve, therefore, increasing the production of new energy vehicles has become an important approach for the manufacturers to solve the fuel consumption problem, thus, it is necessary to develop and improve battery pack technologies.
The key factor which limits the development of the battery pack technologies is that the energy of a battery pack is difficult to improve. There are many manners to increase the energy density of a battery pack, one of which is to improve the integration level of internal components of the battery pack, that is, improve the integration level of each component in a limited space as much as possible, so as to increase the energy density of the battery pack. At present, a majority of battery packs have a battery module, a cell module controller (Cell Module Controller, CMC), a battery management unit (Battery Management Unit. BMU) and other relevant components in their interiors. The cell module controller collects voltage temperature signals of batteries in a battery module, and transmits the signals to the battery management unit, and then the battery management unit controls charging and discharging of the battery. Generally, a plurality of cell module controllers are integrated in a battery pack, the number of the cell module controllers is generally corresponding to the number of the battery modules, the volume occupied by the cell module controller will reduce the energy density of the battery pack.
At present, most of the cell module controllers are disposed outside a battery module, the volume of the cell module controllers is big, the number is large, and the space occupied in a battery pack is big, which is disadvantage in increasing the energy density of the battery pack.
At the same time, in most of the existing schemes, the cell module controller is disposed outside the battery module, the cell module controller is connected with the battery module mainly through a wiring harness connection. Although the wiring harness connection is simple and is easy to implement, but with complex installation, high manual work dependency, low efficiency, and is easy to cause mistakes during installation, the risk thereof is high. When an extreme situation occurs in a battery, the wiring harness is easily damaged, which may cause a short circuit that will raise the danger level of a battery in extreme situations. Therefore, a new and safer connection manner between the cell module controller and the battery module with higher efficiency is needed.